star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Honi
Honi was a Human female who served in the rank of Jedi Knight of the Old Jedi Order, living during the last decades of the Galactic Republic. Recruited into the Order at the age of three, she trained as an Initiate at the Jedi Temple on the Republic capital of Coruscant in 44 BBY. That year, Honi and her Initiate clan got into a turbolift accident arranged by the Dark Jedi Xanatos as a part of his plot to destroy the Temple. Honi and her peers were saved thanks to the timely actions of the Jedi Bant Eerin and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Biography Born around 47 BBY, Honi was a female Human whose Force-sensitivity was detected at an early age, which led to her acceptance into the Old Jedi Order\Jedi Order as an Initiate. She began training in the ways of the Force at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, the capital planet of the Galactic Republic. Honi was sorted into a clan with nine other Initiates under the stewardship of Jedi Master Ali-Alann. In 44 BBY, when Honi was nearly three years old, her clan got into an accident as Ali-Alann was escorting them in a turbolift that connected the nursery to the dining halls. During the ride, all save one of the turbolift car's repulsorlifts failed and the horizontal shaft collapsed, leaving the car teetering over the Lake Level several hundred meters below. In order to keep the children calm while waiting for rescue, Ali-Alann told them stories. The accident was witnessed by Jedi Initiate Bant Eerin and Obi-Wan Kenobi, a former Padawan hoping to re-enter the Jedi Order. Recognizing the danger the students were in, Eerin rushed to call for help. Meanwhile, Kenobi climbed up to the shattered shaft and assisted Ali-Alann in removing the Initiates from the car, Honi being the first to be taken out. By then, members of the Jedi High Council had arrived to the scene, as had Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The Council members used the Force to hold the car steady while Kenobi took out the younglings one by one and handed them to Jinn. When all of the children were safe, Master Mace Windu commended them on doing well in the scary situation, saying that the Force had been with them—to which Honi earnestly replied that Ali-Alann had been there as well. The Jedi later found out that the accident had been arranged by the Dark Jedi Xanatos, the failed former apprentice of Jinn who had planned to bring down the Jedi Temple. Years later during the Separatist Crisis, Honi eventually attained the rank of Jedi Knight. In 22 BBY, Honi was was stationed at the Temple when Master of the Order Mace Windu rallied all available Jedi to join a strike team to free the captured Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator of Naboo, Padmé Amidala from execution by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Arriving on the dusty plains of Geonosis, Honi stormed into the Petranaki Arena and engaged the Separatist Droid Army. However, she was soon struck down by blasterfire by a large number of Battle droids. Personality and traits Having been trained in the use of the Force and to control her emotions, Honi showed no fear when Obi-Wan Kenobi came to rescue her from the broken turbolift car, trustingly allowing him to carry her on a narrow catwalk hundreds of meters above the Lake Level. Like the other members of her clan, Honi had a great admiration for their caretaker Ali-Alann. Appearances *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' Sources *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knights of the Old Jedi Order